


Locura

by Alice_Cordhelia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crazy Rick Grimes, Hurt Rick Grimes, Locura, M/M, Negan oscuro, Oscuridad, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Secuestro, Sexual Violence, Violacion, Violencia, mención de muerte de personajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Cordhelia/pseuds/Alice_Cordhelia
Summary: Y es entonces cuando Rick cae en cuenta que ambos están sumidos en la locura.





	Locura

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones :3
> 
> 1\. Los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores.
> 
> 2\. Escenas violentas y/o sexuales.
> 
> 3\. Mención de muerte de personajes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Un suspiro cansino salió de los rojizos labios de Rick... atrapado, físicamente, mentalmente, emocionalmente, atado a un montón de situaciones incómodas, terroríficas, humillantes, que hace que sus pensamientos y su alma se quiebren, más de lo que estuvieron en el pasado.

Le tenía prisionero, atado de pies y manos, prácticamente tenía una cadena en el cuello... vestido de una forma ridícula... hermosa y provocativa, postrado sobre una cama, digno de un rey, con excentricidades rodeándole, una prisión de oro.

¿Cómo llegaron a eso?, ¿Cómo permitió que pasara?

Cuantas semanas le llevo para darse cuenta de lo que aquel hombre realmente planeaba, desgastando sus energías para con un trabajo forzado, seguramente deleitándose por su ignorancia a la verdadera situación, dándole esperanzas banales de que el castaño, realmente podría ganar una guerra perdida.

Negan siempre lo supo... y siempre puso una venda en los ojos de Rick.

Quieto cual fría estatua de mármol, Rick ve a Negan entrar, paseándose de un lado a otro, vacilante, dubitativo como un león encerrado en una jaula... la mirada marronácea del líder de los Salvadores se posó en inmóvil cuerpo del castaño, su mirada brillaba con toques de ira, era aterrador pero atrayente, le vio abrir la boca, con aquella tupida barba, se veía enojado y Rick no tenía idea del porqué, después de todo, Negan había ganado, tenía el poder y control absoluto, lo proclamo a él como su esclavo personal, después de haberlo humillado en la guerra... después de matar a su familia.. Y cuando los últimos vestigios de esta se intentaron levantar, les toco un destino peor que la muerte... ser torturados por los Salvadores y el... el rogo, él se arrodillo, el pidió que todo se detuviera, pero Negan solo sonrió, no detuvo nada y se lo llevo a aquel cuarto, Rick no lo sabía, perdió hace mucho la percepción del tiempo, pero habían pasado meses desde que los cálidos rayos de luz del sol habían tocado su rostro.

Estaba asustado, cuando Negan llegaba en esa manía, era para manipularlo, para hacerle creer cosas... y lo peor, el cada día mas se estaba aferrando a ello.

La mirada marrón se entrecierra y una sonrisa maliciosa aparece, completando el cuadro, Rick escucha los pausados pasos del mayor acercándose a su aposento, siente el peso del morocho que se sienta divertido a su lado, acariciando con falsa delicadeza su mano, Grimes siente sus ojos aguarse.

-Eres... jodidamente hermoso- el castaño siente que el tacto de Negan quema- y mío- una profunda respiración se deja escuchar y el mayor esconde su cara en el cuello del menor, olfateando, deleitándose, un gruñido sale de sus labios.

-A...aléjate- demando, apenas en un hilo de voz.

-No quiero, y dudo que tú también lo quieras- la suave caricia se transforma en un fuerte agarre, Rick gimotea cuando el morocho hace que su cabeza toque las suaves almohadas.

-Por favor...- comienza a pedir mientras el líquido salino salía de sus azulados y muertos ojos.

-No Rick, ¡Mierda!, sabes que no me gusta así- dice el morocho, divertido- ¿Por qué te comportas así?, Ricky, llevamos meses así- los suaves labios de Negan detienen las lágrimas de la mejilla izquierda, dando pequeños besos en la rojiza cara del menor, por un momento se aleja, solo para dar paso a su lengua, formando una sonrisa, mordiéndose los labios al disfrutar de las lágrimas de Rick.

-B...basta- la voz del menor apenas sale audible.

-¿Por qué debería?- Negan en un rápido movimiento se posiciona sobre Rick, sin dejar caer su peso sobre el menor- ¿Dónde está aquella fuerza?- otra sonrisa burlesca y maliciosa se posa en la cara de aquel demonio- acaso se fue con..., ¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa pequeña mierda?.. Pary.. Tally... no.. era Daryl, ¡Sí!, el, sabes Rick, creo que estaría muy enojado si él se enterara de que no vas a dejar ni un mísero escupo a su tumba- comenta con falsa decepción- aunque creo que es en parte mi culpa, Lucille no le dejo ni articular palabra cuando destrozo su cabeza y creo que su cuerpo fue devo..- Negan no pudo seguir parloteando, Rick, en un intento de fuerza y rabia, le da un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

-Tu... púdrete- murmura Grimes, mirándole con odio.

-¡Oh!- Negan se lleva una mano, acariciando la zona afectada- ¿Ahora es mi culpa?, pues no Rick, todo es tu culpa...- la mirada del mayor se entrecierra.

-¡No!- exclama Rick, perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba- ¡Detente!

-Rick- Negan pone una cara triste- siempre es lo mismo, no veo porqué he de detenerme ahora- finalmente acerca su rostro al castaño.

-¡Déjame ir!- exige y el morocho forma una oscura sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Estás demente!

-No y si- responde respectivamente las palabras dichas por Grimes- siempre he estado mal de la cabeza, aunque últimamente, siempre he estado desquiciado por ti- su sonrisa cambia rápidamente a una mueca lujuriosa.

-¡No!- Rick esta vez comienza a patalear, divirtiendo aún más a Negan- ¡No soy nada tuyo!... solo déjame ir...- dice mientras muerde fuertemente sus labios, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

-¡Ah!, Rick, mi querido y adorado Rick- murmura Negan acercando su rostro al del castaño- por favor, despierta, soy tuyo... eres mío, solo tienes que aceptarlo- esta vez su mano va directamente al rostro del menor- vamos Rick, dilo... acepta, despierta, entrégate...- sin aviso, posa sus labios sobre los de Grimes, este queda tieso, con sus ojos abiertos, dejándose hacer, pero es amargo y dulce, da nauseas, y la vez, es tan adictivo.

Recuerda, primero fue el cuerpo... luego el alma.

Eso fue, recuerda... cuando Negan los denudo, cuando vio cada partícula de su ser, cuando acaricio cada parte de su piel, cuando se adentró en él, cuando probo todo los físicamente posible que Rick podía dar y ahora... ahora el morocho lo mancillaba.

Negan, una vez le deja respirar, continua hablando, la palabra entrégate, era la que más valía, se observan, su voz es un canto maldito, envenena...como un dulce coctel de drogas que mata lentamente.

-Te odio- fue la frase que salió de los labios de Rick- y no quiero hacerlo más.

-No lo hagas entonces- una sonrisa, casi comprensiva, y ansiosa aparece la cara del morocho- deja de luchar y solo se mío.

-¿Luchar?- Rick posee una expresión burlesca- solo quiero irme...por favor...- quería aferrarse, por lo menos a sus vagos recuerdos-¡Déjame ir!... o mínimo... mátame- un suspiro cansino sale de los labios de Negan.

-No- responde de forma demandante, poniéndose al nivel de Grimes- eres mío y nunca te dejaré ir, ni en vida... ni en muerte.

-¿Tuyo?- Rick pregunto con sarcasmo- ¿Desde cuando fui tuyo?- esta vez el mayor no puede detener su risa llena de diversión.

-Desde que te tuve desnudo entre mis brazos, te hice mío, más de lo que ya eras- explica- desde que pose mis ojos en ti, eres mío Rick.

-Eres un hijo de puta- Grimes vuelve a patalear, intentando sacar a Negan sobre sí.

Negan despreciable para Rick, la forma en la que se refirió a ese momento, como si él hubiera tenido una mínima opción de escapar, era simplemente repulsivo, pero, entonces... ¿Por qué se atrevió a gemir, entregándose a los brazos del placer que Negan le proporcionaba?, ¿Por qué paso aquello? ¿Por qué sentía que sus palabras de odio eran tan vacías?, miles de... ¿Por qué?, cruzaban la mente de Rick.

-Lo que pienses de mí, me tiene sin un puto cuidado- Negan se retira a un rincón en medio de la oscuridad -lo único que importa es que estas aquí...yo te tengo...y no te irás...jamás, puedes respirar, parpadear y llorar- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Rick, al volver a escuchar aquellas palabras- sé que lo harás, pero jamás te dejare ir.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? – la mirada azulada y destrozada se posa en aquel hombre-¿Hay algo que no te haya dado ya?-

-Sip- suelta al instante- tu amor... tengo casi todo, menos tu amor- Rick comienza a reír en medio de un llanto histérico- quiero más de ti... quiero todo

-¿Más de mí?- Rick esta vez calla, mira directamente la mirada de su más cercano verdugo.

-Tu, quiero... todo de ti...- Negan indaga en la mente de una ya débil y atormentado Rick, nuevamente se acerca, con su mirada fija, Rick sentía que aquellos ojos no habían brillado tanto hasta ahora- ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?

-¿Qué?- el castaño mira confuso a su opresor, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-S, desde que llegaste, te la has pasado esquivando una cosa tan insignificante- esta vez Negan vuelve a acercarse a Rick, asechándolo- ¿Por qué no dices mi nombre?

-No quiero- responde Rick, de la forma más firme que puede- no voy a hacerlo...- el morocho abe la boca, dispuesto a protestar- je dicho que no quiero.

-¿Por qué? – una pequeña sonrisa, burlesca, está en la cara del mayor, nuevamente- ¿Te sabe amargo?, ¿Te duele pronunciarlo?- sostiene sin verdadera fuerza la mandíbula de Rick, para que ambos se queden viendo fijamente.

-Exacto- Grimes arrastra la palabra, intentando impregnarla con falso veneno.

¿Decir el nombre de Negan? , algo que le mantuvo temeroso durante mucho tiempo y que ahora detestaba tanto, Rick no lo haría, no quería, no planeaba hacerlo, pero, sinceramente, ¿Qué podía hacer?, el castaño, estaba a la merced de Negan, desprotegido, solitario, débil.

Rick tiembla cuando Negan le suelta, para después sacarse aquella chaqueta de cuero negro, relajando sus músculos para seguir desnudándose.

-Desvístete- ordena el morocho, tan peligrosamente, que el castaño tras un leve estupor, decide hacerle caso, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, le iría peor.

Fue cosas de minutos, pero Rick lo sintió como una tortuosa eternidad, gimió quedamente cuando Negan se posiciono entre sus piernas, tomo aire cuando las manos del mayor se posaron en su pecho, poniendo sus labios cerca de su cuello, sintió el latente pedazo de carne rozando su trasero, Negan disfrutaba torturándole.

-Vamos- le animo el morocho- es simple, tan solo dilo- Rick vio como el mayor se remojaba los labios.

-No quiero- dice de forma baja, pero segura.

-No tienes opción – comienza Negan, besando la piel del cuello, Rick deja escapar un suspiro, puede que Negan lo mantenga encerrado, puede que pase todas sus noches junto al morocho, pero sentía aquella corriente eléctrica pasar por cada vena de su cuerpo ante los suaves y a la vez salvajes labios del mayor en su cuerpo- te lo estoy exigiendo, llámame por mi nombre- demanda el morocho cuando se separa del cuello de su amante.

-No – Rick gruñe ligeramente, sintiendo como el mayor paseaba sus manos por sus pezones, dejándolos duros, muerde su lengua cuando ya no son las manos los que se encargan de esa zona, si no los labios, siente aquel cosquilleo, al sentir el jugueteo que el mayor creaba con su lengua, en sus pezones, Rick lo odia, pero lo disfruta- no más, por favor- pide, entre medio de suspiros, a los segundos lanza un gemido cuando Negan toca su semi despierto miembro, comenzando a pasar sus yemas de forma suave y lenta, el castaño arque la espalda y abre la boca, removiéndose en ligero son de protesta.

-¿A quién se lo pides? – le pregunta Negan una vez dejo sus rojizos pezones, una sonrisa maquiavélica tenía en su cara, mientras el movimiento sobre el pene de Rick aumentaba de velocidad- sabes, no he escuchado ningún nombre en específico- dice con falsa confusión.

-No.... no me pidas eso..., ¡Ah!- Rick no logra acallar un gemido que escapa de su boca ante el ligero apretón que el morocho hace sobre el pene del menor, el mayor aprovecha e introduce rápidamente tres dedos en la cavidad bucal de Grimes, sintiendo como este los mojaba con su saliva.

-Te gusta, ¿No?- una sonrisa llena de complacencia tenía el morocho en su cara, aprieta un poco más el miembro entre sus manos, logrado que Rick muerda ligeramente sus labios cuando intento acalla el gemido- solo tienes que nombrarme- dice sacando sus dedos de la boca y sin decir nada más, entrar dos de tiro en la cavidad anal- ¡Aaa!- gime- sigues siendo tan jodidamente apretado, claro, como soy el único que te follo, siempre estas así, es como, si fueras virgen cada vez que te tomo- murmuraba el mayor, sacando y metiendo sus dedos, hasta dejar al tercero entrar, Rick temblaba y gemía, lagrimas salían, una tras otra- solo tienes que decir mi nombre- esta vez saca los dedos, los dirige directamente a su propio pene, gruñe y separando bien las piernas del menor, se adentra en él, Rick lanza un fuerte gemido, aferrándose a él y arqueando la espalda, ambos sienten la corriente eléctrica del placer pasando por su cuerpos, Negan se muerde ligeramente los labios y sonríe sensualmente cuando su mirada choca con la perdida de Rick- vamos amor, di mi nombre y todo... todo será mejor.

-Ne...- las lágrimas salían, una tras otras, tenía miedo, placer, dolor... odio... amor, gime nuevamente cuando el mayor se comienza a mover, las descargas del aquel delicioso, aborrecedor y perturbador placer, le hicieron caer, no había de otra, ya no podía más...- ¡Negan!- exclama en medio de esa nube que le tenía ciego.

-Bien... dicho- dice el morocho entre medio de suspiros - buen chico- comienza a moverse más rápido, aferrándose de forma bestial al cuerpo de Rick – ¿Era tan... difícil?- pregunta con algo de dificultad, para luego comenzar a devorar los labios del menor.

Claro que era difícil, aquel nombre, fue uno que mantuvo a Rick en vela, uno que le hacía temblar, y que hace poco representaba a lo único que se podía aferrar del pasado ...su enemigo...un loco que ahora, entre medio de distorsiones e ilusiones le hacía odiar, así como le hacía amar.

-Verás que pronto te acostumbrarás- responde Negan luego de terminar de dar su última estocada, para hacer que Rick llegue a su clímax, así como el mismo, dentro del castaño- ahora, es solo cuestión de tiempo- dice susurrante.

-¿No te basto el último tiempo?- Grimes, con sus pocas fuerzas, vuelve a llenarse de rabia- ¿Qué rayos es lo que pasa contigo?

-Te amo- Rick tiembla, sintiendo el aliento, caliente, del morocho en su cuello, haciéndole estremecer- y me encanta sentirme así.

Entonces Rick comprende que todo esfuerzo era inútil...desde aquella vez, que siquiera se dignó a mirar al morocho, hincado en el suelo, fue su caída a la perdición, aquel comportamiento extraño, como el de un demente, esas miradas y la insinuaciones, y tuvo miedo, de él, porque sabía la capacidad de Negan y lo destructor que era, y de sí mismo, también tenía miedo, porque le comenzó a gustar verlo así...

-¿Tú me amas?- fue la pregunta de Rick, la mirada azulada le miraba expectante y Negan sonríe.

-Si- responde de forma tan segura, que el castaño se sorprende.

-¿En verdad lo haces?- pregunta Grimes, notando un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Negan, su expresión emocionada y ahora el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

-Ni dudarlo un segundo- aquella seguridad en sus palabras le dejaban pasmado.

-¿Entonces por qué me retienes así?- fue su próxima pregunta, no había malicia en ella, si no, una rara curiosidad.

Negan no responde, solo mira fijamente a Rick, como estudiando y guardando cada rasgo del castaño, a los segundos se lanza para besarlo, con desespero, con necesidad, desenfrenadamente, desquiciadamente... y Rick le corresponde, como el demente que cada vez más yacía en el, sonríe, un beso nunca le fue tan perfecto como este.

-Quiero tenerte solo para mí- Rick vuelve a ser besado- quiero que estemos lo más apartados del mundo, solo los dos- dice entre medio de suspiros.

-No se supone que deba ser así- dice Grimes de forma muerta, en un último intento de regresar a su cordura.

-¿Qué importa el suponer?- el morocho le mira, fijamente-¿Me amas tú a mí?- y esta vez Rick sonríe, sus mejillas se sonrojan y suspira.

-Sí, te amo Negan- el mayor deja escapar una pequeña risa, antes de besarlo de forma rápida.

-Entonces, Rick, si es así- la mirada marrón se entrecierra- eres lo único que necesito.

Acosado por el encierro y las cadenas, enojado por su lugar, preocupado por su sanidad mental, ilusionado si había alguien de los suyos con vida y al final, solo viendo a una sola persona todos los días, en su jaula de oro... embelesado por la forma en la que Negan demostraba que le ama... sin límites, de forma obsesiva y devastadora, pero tan atrayente y complementaria...¿El amor enloquece?... ellos era la prueba concreta... y entonces Rick cae en cuenta de que ambos estaban sumidos en la locura.

-Tú también lo eres para mí Negan- dice Rick, con una sonrisa en los labios- eres lo único que necesito.

Y entonces Negan le recuesta, le toma por la cintura acariciando y empieza una danza demente con sus labios sobre los del castaño, le contagió con su locura, y Rick... él ahora era feliz, perdido del mundo, dejando ir con cada beso, con cada sonrisa, la imagen de aquellos que alguna vez formaron parte de su vida, porque de ahora en adelante, solo Negan estaba en sus pensamientos, ahora ambos eran los reyes del mundo, un mundo formado, por sus propias locuras.

**Author's Note:**

> Y... pos, aquí termina, fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento y como no pude dejarlo pasar, pues, lo escribí ;)
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y lamento si los personajes me quedaron algo occ.
> 
> Y pos eso, espero pasen una linda semana (o fin de semana, dependiendo cuando lo vean :v)
> 
> Bye bye.


End file.
